runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Toon Link
How to Join Requirements If you want to join my clan, Toon Link/Amaterasu you must meet the following requirements: *A combat level of 40+ *10 or more quest points *Adamant armor/weapons or higher (Melee only) *Willow Longbow with Mithril Arrows or higher bow (Range only) *Able to at least cast telegrab (AKA, 33+ mage level). (Mage only) *Free players and members are both accepted in this clan (Although I'm not a member). All permanent members are ranked general, all temporary members are ranked captain. Long live Toon Link/Praise Amaterasu and Guthix Blade! Where to find me If you wish to join, go to User Talk:Lordgeorge16 or contact me in game, I'm usually on either World 102 or roleplaying with my friends on ZombieMulti2 on the FunOrb site, and I usually keep private on friends. I'm not really in any specific place, so be sure to do some looking! XP 'Note: I change my clan name to Amaterasu during Spring and Summer, but I change it back to Toon Link during Autumn and Winter. ' Clan Events 4/15/09 *Event: PVP *World: Unknown *Location: West Falador *Information: We're going PVPing on the fifteenth on April, 2009 with Guthix Blade. Everyone please join the clan "Destoryers14" when it's time (Yes that is how you spell it). History The clan was formed shortly after I joined Guthix Blade, and we announced our alliance with their clan. The name was thought up of because Toon Link is my favorite/best character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Nintendo Wii, and Amaterasu, because I was also playing Okami on the Nintendo Wii, which is where I developed the "season system". When Autumn and Winter came around, the clan would be called Toon Link, and when the warm seasons of Spring and Summer dropped by, the clan was renamed Amaterasu. The cycle and the clan continues on today. Things We Do Clan Wars Ah yes, Clan Wars. One of RuneScape's best pastimes. Some things we do there are as follows: *Official Wars *Fun Wars *Free-For-All Safe *Free-For-All Dangerous (Uncommon) Player Vs. Player PKing. It's one of the things RuneScape was designed for, and it's even better with a clan by your side, so you never feel threatened or in danger. Our clan loves PVP, especially when we work together. Hanging Out Self-explanatory. Strategies Our clan has many strategies, some very basic, some more complex. Want to know how they work? Read on, my friend. PileCode What would clans be without pilecodes? Nothing, that's what. Don't know what a pilecode is? It's when a clan repeatedly spams a certain letter/short word and then a shortened version of a person's name or their combat level and then everyone attacks that person. Our pilecode follows the season system, as explained in the clan history. *Cold seasons: Pilecode is T name here. *Warm seasons: Pilecode is A name here. Extremely effective, used whenever needed. Confusion Confusion strategies are simple. Just type Red:Wave:@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ (Shift+2) But don't send it yet! Wait until you see a group of enemies, then hit that enter/return button! The opponents will be distracted and will have less of a chance of reacting to the fighting. Only use it once per war though. Tanking Another very useful strategy. Whenever you're low on hitpoints, start running away from the enemy and/or cutting them off with objects on the arena (best used at the Turrets arena). It gives you time to heal without dying and allows other clanmates to reach your enemy. Cross-Over This is where things get a little more complex. The crossover strategy is when you and the rest of your clan hide in a certain area, east or west of the center. Once the barrier goes down, run past where the barrier once was, and keep going in that direction. The opposing clan will become confused, at which time, you charge at them from behind. Useful, but doesn't always work. Watch out for scouters sent out by the enemy clan! Scouting Mentioned in the Cross-Over strategy, scouting is when you send 2 or 3 people ahead of the rest of the clan to scan the area and look out for enemies. Best used on a large arena. Let's just hope they can react to approaching enemies fast enough... Luring A famous strategy, in which the clan sends a few low leveled people up to all the enemies, while the rest of the clan stays behind and waits for the enemies to take the bait. Once the opponents spot the bait, they should charge at it, at which time the bait brings the attacking enemies back to the rest of the clan, where they get piled to death. Hook, line and sinker! Two-Pronged Attack A far more advanced strategy, hard to use sometimes as well, takes use of other strategies mentioned in here. The clan splits up into two teams, one full of warriors (Side A) and one full of mages and rangers (Side B). Side A marches up to the barrier and awaits the other clan's attack, while Side B does a Cross-Over strategy. Make sure Side B has people who can use the Bind spell! Once the barrier goes down, Side A and the opposing clan clash, while Side B sneaks from behind and attacks the opposing clan, shooting them with arrows and spells and binding them. Effective, but hard. Portal-Hopping This is more of a cheating strategy, and the enemy clan could adapt and copy it quickly. Only use this in a war with a kill count requirement or a time limit with a kill count. Basically, you join the enemy clan and continuously go in and out of their portal, gaining your clan a lot of kills quickly. Best used on a high leveled enemy clan. Be careful though, they can find out what you're doing and kick you from the clan! Allied Clans A comprehensive list of clans that we have an alliance with. *Guthix Blade, owned by Sjblade and Destoryers14. *Eternitys End, owned by Kisanorame. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans